Son of Wisdom
by Black Angels13
Summary: Read about Nicky, the new half blood in camp as he goes on a quest to save Eros, the son of Aphrodite who's been captured by monsters and trapped in Alcatraz. But he's not alone, April his crush from the Demeter cabin and his best friends Charley from the Ares cabin are there to help.
1. Chapter 1

This comes from a deep place, hope you love it.

A Demigods Dream

Chapter One

Nicky's Pov

I woke up and found that I was not in my house in Albany anymore, expecting my father to come and shout that he made us breakfast so he could go to his architects job and leave for the whole day while I went to school or stayed home in the summer, no, I was in Camp Half Blood.

I was weirded out, confused, and scared (only a little) when I came to Camp, it began like any other day...

I was biking into town, my the community was brimming with cheerfulness the summer brought to the north making the weather just right.

I was planning on going to the library, because, you know, I love the library. The books around me brimming with knowledge made me feel home, but there was no wonder, dad says Im just like my mom.

My dad said I was just like her, I dreamed about meeting her, she even showed up in my dreams sometimes, appearing at random, saying she loves me, asking me about my life. Saying that if I ever had a girlfriend she would kill me, saying that she hated those sea spawn messing with her kids. I wondered hat happened to her and what she was talking about.

In any case, my dad loved mom because they ha a common interest in architecture, he even met her in Greece once on a business trip, he still loved her, and didn't really find anyone else after her.

In fact, she looked more like me than my dad, apparently she had black hair like mine, but mine is long and curly, I have paler skin than her olive tone, but I still had her stormy gray eyes covered by my rectangle black rimmed glasses.

The library was at it most usual state, quiet, peaceful and populated with people who read and put away their books with care. I sat down with a copy of the Catcher in the Rye, I was twelve and loved banned books, sue me.

But my librarian was acting weird, Miss. Lemon was her name, and I could see why, she had blonde pretty hair and cold blue eyes, she clearly was not the type you wanted to sit down with and talk to, she had a cold and evil atmosphere around her, and I swear I could feel something off about her, and she had just started at the library a week ago.

I didn't really have a problem with her, not like she was evil, but my father told me to be wary of people like her.

And after that day, I knew why.

I soon realized that after page fifty, people started to leave the library, soon after about three a.m it was just me and Lemon.

I then see her smiling at me as she started to walk across the room towards me.

"Hello Nicky." She said with a smile as I looked up at her.

"Hey...Miss Lemon." I said, uneasy, I then reached into my unzipped backpack underneath the table and grabbed onto the familiar form of a trusty bronze knife my father gave me, it had Latin written on it, that said "To the Man I Loved", I could read it because of my dyslexia that apparently most kids "like me" had, I didn't understand what he meant by "kids like me".

I held onto it tightly as I heard a weird rattle in the water fountain across the table.

"You know, I really would like to get to know you more." She said while putting her fake nails on the wooden table, the fountain rattled once more.

"Really now?" I continued.

"Mmmm hmmm." she said giggling, she suddenly dug her nails into the table, suddenly she had claws, wait...claws.

Crap.

As soon as she finally took a swipe I raised my knife and drove deep into her shoulder in a quick motion and pulled it back out.

She screamed with pain as her blonde hair morphed into her skin, turning to feathers and her nails had turned to talons, her eyes were now a fiery red and she cawed at me, her blonde feathers soaked with red.

Then the water fountain exploded and sprayed Miss Lemon down with water, forcing her to the wall.

Then in rushed a boy with shaggy black hair an sea green eyes, he wore a blue jeans and a nice white shirt covered with a leather jacket and he held a bronze sword.

"Come on!" He said, he looked pleading, and suddenly, I felt in my head that someone was speaking,

Go...

Might as well.

I grabbed my backpack and raced towards the guy with the green eyes and I found myself in the library parking lot and saw the green eyed boy's car, a 1997 Mustang, he had style, I'll give him that.

I got in the car and he drove off a from the library as fast as he could, his sword magically turning into a pen somehow.

"Who are you? And what was that?" I asked.

"Consider me a friend, Im Percy, Percy Jackson. I'm from Camp, see, it's my mission to get you to camp safely, monsters are already after you, it happens." He said, raising more questions.

"Camp? Monsters?" I asked, everything was so weird, but that bird thing Lemon turned into...I remembered that monster.

"Harpies, Minotaurs, anything, they like to kill Half bloods, Demigods, people like us right? So we have a camp for them, campers who are like me pick kids up and go on quests and stuff. You'll be safe at camp." Percy claimed.

"People like us?" I said, weirded out, what was he talking about?

"Demigods, children of the greek gods, Im one, you're one, some people just are. You know the greek gods right? Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite?" He said.

"That's real?" I said.

"How else would it explain the flying harpy an how I exploded that fountain?" He said.

I weighed this in, there was little scientific explanation. Could it really be that mom was a greek goddess.

"What about my dad?" I said.

"We told your dad by now, Charon isn't that careless. You're name is by the way?" He asked.

"Nicky, Nickey Matthews." I said.

So now I was here, in camp half blood, Percy was apparently the son of Poseidon, which was cool. It explained the water manipulation at the library, he also told me about the mist, other campers, Charon, and being marked or chosen by my parent I didn't know who was yet.

I was still getting used to the whole half blood ordeal, the Pegasus stables, the nymphs, satyrs, all were solid proof of this happening. My world was turned upside down, and now it would turn upside down again, literally.

"Wake up!" Travis, my bunk mate in the Hermes cabin said, pulling on my sheets and making me fall to the wooden floor.

"Ow! What was that for?" I said, getting up while the others in the Hermes Cabin laughed.

"One, you wouldn't get up, two, I wanted you to get reacquainted with the floor." He said smiling as I got up.

"Fine then, what now?" I ask, annoyed.

"Get these clothes on and get ready for breakfast, after that, hopefully Charon can get you well informed about the camp after and then you can get started." He said smiling, putting an orange t-shirt and blue jeans in my hands.

"Thanks." I said, as h walked away I kicked a wooden box at the foot of my bunk in front of his feet and he fell.

"Make friends with the floor Travis, you two will be spending a lot of time together." I say withs satisfaction as my cabin mates laugh at him.

As I had breakfast I felt a little more at home, the entire room was filled with people at their tables taking and laughing, apparently, as Connor (Travis' Twin brother) told me, each cabin had it own god, once each camper was chosen they went to a certain cabin, then lived with their half brothers and sisters.

The Poseidon cabin was a solitary one, it only had Percy in it and one other little gir, Zeus had none and Hades had Nico Diangelo, who apparently traveled from here to the Romans camp frequently.

There were a bunch of cabins, twenty in all after Percy made a deal with the gods, apparently he's a camp hero after all.

Then my eyes wandered over to the Demeter Table, I then saw one girl who was in fact my age, she had crisp auburn hair that was curled and let down to her shoulders, she had two earrings that hung from her ears with woven green grass and delicately placed pink pedals were woven around a peach pit to make a small flower, she had a cute smile with nod and intricate green earth like eyes that made you think of spring when you saw them.

And as for this mystery girl, I wondered what her name was.

"Hey? Nicky?" Travis said, snapping his fingers at me as I zoned out.

"Yeah?" I asked, snapping out of looking at mystery girl.

"Come on, get your scraps an toss them in the fire, say a prayer and meet up with Charon." He said, pointing at the half man and half horse, I knew greek mythology, so I knew a centaur when I saw one.

"Ok." I said, walking over to the fire with the other camper to the fire and knelt over the flames.

I then looked over to see mystery girl one last time and saw her staring back at me and I turned my head and in my motion I brushed my hand past the flames and burnt myself on the side of my hand.

Dear Gods, just claim me already.

I walked away as I heard some laughter from the Demeter table and I finally saw Charon.

"Hello Nicky, come on, we don have time to waist." Charon said.

"Good then." I said, wincing from the first degree burn a little.

Charon showed me around camp, showing me the various lessons and activities taught at camp, like archery (I suck at it), rock climbing (I suck at it), and Pegasus riding (which I s-you know what? Just guess how good I am at Riding Pegasi).

And after all that, the camp had its capture the flag game, then went to the bonfire, (which I joined in at the Hermes side of the seats).

As the Apollo cabin began to strum their guitars and sing someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see Travis smiling at me, clearly feeling That he had something on me.

"What?" I asked as he held up a clear white bottle with a little note attached to the cap with string.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer Nick." He said handing me the bottle.

I read the note.

Dear Nicky,

I saw you burn yourself today while looking at me, here's some burn pigment I made from some leaves growing in the Demeter cabin.

Best Reguards

April, daughter of Demeter.

So, my mystery girl wasn't so mysterious now as I looked over at her in the Demeter crowd, she smiled at me and winked, I winked back and smiled at her generosity.

"Here only a day and you found a crush. I'm impressed Nick." Travis said patting my shoulder.

I blushed.

"No, I-I just...she gave me a bottle of burn ointment, nothing more." I said.

"Fine, I believe I nearly heard the same words come from the mouth of our very own Percy Jackson when. He was your age about Annabeth." Connor commented.

"Indeed so Connor." Travis said.

"Quite, Travis." Connor said, in an English accent.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Head of the Athena Cabin." Travis said.

I looked at the Athena group, Annabeth was their head clearly, she was in the front, practically leading the entire cabin in song, she had blonde princess curls and a smile on her face.

"Athena huh?" I say, thinking of the wisdom goddess, she seemed so familiar, somehow, it felt like I knew her...

Then the Apollo cabin stopped singing midway through their song, they looked at me, then all the other campers started to stare at me.

Now this was weird.

"Uh...did I do something wrong?"I asked, suddenly noticing they were staring at the place above my head, not at me.

I looked up, and saw a bronze owl fly above my head.

Wait, an owl, I was being claimed, by Athena, the owl was her signature symbol.

I'm Athena's son, no wonder she seemed familiar, that was her in my dreams, Athena is my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, so here's my next one.

Chapter 2: The Bonfire is Interrupted, Again.

Bent a chosen demigod is kind of like finding your place in school, dependent upon your god parent you fall into a certain and specific group.

In my case, I was officially the smart kid, when Athena claimed me she practically stamped my forehead with the word intelligent on it.

And I was, my teachers all said I belonged in high school or college, and I'm only in sixth grade, so that means something.

But after the bonfire, I packed my stuff and headed to Cabin No. 6, and it fit me perfectly, crafts and chess, books, anything intelligent or mind friendly was in the front, while sleeping was at the bottom of priorities so we packed our bunks in The back.

Annabeth is my sister now too, and she seems kind and friendly, she of course treats me kindly like a little brother, and it makes me feel at home. But she's always busy with her work on mount Olympus after and apparent war that went on, she's rebuilding.

My things arrived, and Im guessing dad knows where I am, and I can only hope he's alright.

But as for my own camp affairs, I was planning on returning the favor of presents.

Since I had no idea about what to get a girl as a present, I had to find something she'd like.

April's Pov

I offered to give Nicky archery lessons. He learns fast.

"How about we have ourselves a little competition?" I said with a smile.

"Gladly Earth Girl." He said.

He grabbed an arrow and Pulled it back and let it flew, it hit about an inch from the bullseye.

"Impressive Wise Guy, watch this." I said and let my arrow fly right next to the middle.

"Close, but so far away." Commented my wise guy.

"Really? Watch this-" I said reaching for an arrow but find his hand already there as he pulls away.

"Sorry, go ahead." He said.

"Thanks." I say, I take an arrow and smile at him. I let it fly and it hits dead on.

And apparently, I have a new nickname, Earth Girl, he always knew how to make me laugh.

And he was cute too, but I would never tell my half sister May that, I still remember that day when he looked at me at breakfast.

"Hey, looks like you've got an admirer." May says as I keep my head down to my meal of oatmeal and raisins.

"Hmmm?" I muttered, oatmeal at the corner of my mouth as I look at him as he walks to the fire and looks back.

He has dark curly and scruffy hair, glasses that cover his gray stormy eyes, he has a quirky and cute face as he turns, accidentally burning himself.

Some Demeter girls near me giggle as I blush.

"Well, someone has a crush." May said as I turned just about five shades of red darker.

Nicky's Pov

Now I had my free hour at camp before I had to report to dinner, I figured that I needed to make something special for her.

"What's up Nicky?" Asks my new friend from the Ares cabin Charley.

Charley has blonde hair that is put into a Short and neat cut that shows his brown fierce eyes. He has the usual camp attire on as well as a golden necklace around his neck

Surprisingly enough, we became friends quickly, although we were different.

"Nothing." I say, tucking away a book at my desk and opening up a mathematics book.

"Really? You do realize that I notice every movement you just made from combat training at the Ares cabin. What's that book?" He asks with intrigue.

"Nothing." I say grabbing the book.

"Really?" Charley says, from behind me.

"Yes, really." I say while turning to a corner in the cabin.

"You sure?" He says while smiling as I tuck the book in my arms.

"Ye-ah!" I say after being hit in the arm by Charley and he grabs the book.

"Never underestimate a dead arm." He says holding the book.

He holds the book and flips through the pages.

"Why are you reading about grass weaving? And why do you what to make grass jewelry?" He says, flipping to my bookmarked section.

"Just because..." I say trying to grab the book but he simply raises it, he's very much taller than me, so there's no chance of me getting it back.

"This is hat the Demeter girls wear all the time, wait...that Demeter girl April, you want to make her a necklace?" He says showing me the page in the book April's sister May have me.

"Aww, that's so sweet." He says and I snatch the book back.

"I hate you, you realize this right?" I say.

"So much so Romeo." He says with a grin.

"I do not like her, I'm just making her a gift, she gave me burn ointment, I give her a necklace. We're just friends ok?" I say.

"Yeah, ok." He said.

I then put the book back down and looked at my previous attempts to make a grass woven necklace.

Then I pick up my first success and saw its beauty, it was made of fine dark green grass that made a fine thin line that was attaché he'd to a small black eyed Susan (her favorite flower) And tucked it in my pocket.

"When are you going to give it to her?" Asks Charley.

"After dinner at the bonfire. She'll love it." I said with a smile as I headed over to dinner.

"April and Nicky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Laughed Charley.

I elbowed him in The ribs.

"Shut up." I said.

As the campers gathered around the fire after dinner, I noticed that Percy and Annabeth sat not too far away from me.

I wondered what Annabeth an Percy were like when they were my age.

'I believe we heard the very same words from our very own Percy Jackson about Annabeth when he was your age.'

No, It's not like that...

Charley sat behind me and I noticed that April was sitting next to me.

"Oh, h-hey April." I said, mentally kicking myself for stuttering.

Act cool I thought.

"Hey Nicky. I hope the burn cream I working out." She said smiling.

"It's working out great, and um...April, I wanted to give you this as a thank you gift for all your t-trouble." I said.

Stop Stuttering!

I reached into my pocket.

"Really?" She said, smiling and hopeful.

I grabbed the necklace, and then I heard a small explosion of fire from behind me.

I turned with all the camper a to see the fire pit ablaze more than usual.

A figure then formed from the fire, he had blazing (literally) blonde hair and looks to be eighteen, he had a red hoodie on with blue jeans and shades. His smile was blinding with perfect white teeth, in addition to his searing golden yellow eyes.

He then formed from the fire into that of a normal looking teenager.

"Apollo? What brings your sun tanned face here?" Asked Mr. D, or the god Dionysus.

"Sup Dionysus? It's great to come back to camp, anyway, Im here to see about a few things with Aphrodite. She sent me on this lame messenger job and told me to get some kids for her new mission, wait a sec, I got then written down somewhere..." He said patting his hoodie down.

Apollo? The actual sun had was here? I had heard of stuff about gods coming to camp and showing up giving quests, but this was something amazing, Apollo seemed so Normal, for a guy who's over two thousand years old, he could pull of eighteen easily.

"Found it!" He said pulling out a piece of notebook paper that was folded up and covered with soot.

"Oh, must've got ashy on the way here." He said opening it up and blowing on it creating a small dust cloud of ash that he swatted away.

The Campers were all amazed at seeing a god in their presence.

"Uh, Aphrodite told me to get Micky Matthews, April Dane, and Harley Barton..." He said eyeing the paper, clearly being illegible.

"Uh, do you mean Nicky Matthews, April Lane, and Charley Barton?" April corrected, standing up, how was she so brave.

Apollo observed the paper and nodded.

"Probably, sounds right enough." Apollo said.

"But, they're so young." Inquired Chiron.

"Yeah, Aphrodite said you'd say that, she says she doesn't care, the gods have spoken and all that mystical Mumbo jumbo." Apollo said waving his hands around falsely.

"Fine then." Charley said with a grin, amused.

"I'm game." I said, raising my hand, clearly having no other choice.

"What's this quest about anyway?" Asked Percy.

"Good question cuz, Eros is captured by monsters, and mommy dearest is worried about her son so she needs someone to rescue him all the way in California." Apollo explained walking away from the Ash pit and put his arms around me and April's shoulders while Charley followed.

I don't know why Aphrodite chose me for this quest, why in the work would she choose the newbie from the Athena cabin to go save her son?

No idea, but I just had to roll with it now as I packed my backpack with essentials, four changes of clothes, water, some ambrosia just in case, and some beef jerky.

Oh, and can't forget my weapon, I held up my bronze knife up to the light. It shined in beauty as the Latin engraved in it showed clearly.

"Hey Nicky, Seaweed Brain told me to give you this to read on your quest." Annabeth told me, giving me a yellow note I tucked in my pocket.

Crap, my pocket, the necklace, I totally forgot

Thanks Apollo.

As I joined April and Charley at Apollo's side we then went to the entrance of camp.

"Consider this the first step in your journey, I'll take you as far as Lincoln Nebraska. I can't travel farther than that because The demons will know something's up, chances are, you'll encounter a few monsters along the way. It'll take roughly seven days on foot to get to Alcataz, and on this map you'll find that you need to get five crucial items to get Eros free." Apollo said, handing me a map.

I looked at it closely, it showed a red line trail of bus stops and places we needed to go to get the items.

"Orpheus' Harp? Odysseus' Helmet,

Prometheus' Fire, Pandora's Box, and Hecate's Torches." I read from the list.

"All necessary, each will let you break Eros out, now hop in." Apollo pointed to a Red Mercedes with A Phoenix on the hood in front of him.

"That's your chariot?" April said.

"Times have changed, and I love it." He said, getting in.


End file.
